


Golden Wrapped Gift

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Presents, I Don't Even Know, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: It was Christmas morning and Gabriel didn't want to get out of bed... perhaps the Winchester would offer some sort of entertainment?Or so Gabriel hopes.~Ending is adorable guys /0.0\





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not that good (or I always hate my own work) but I really wanted to make something, the art work this is based on is amazing, <https://lamthetwickster.tumblr.com/post/153656415171/have-yourself-a-merry-little-christmas> by iamthetwickster.  
>  **I’m sorry in advance! I have dyslexia and I know no matter how much I proof read this there may still be mistakes! Anyways, enjoy? ^^**  
>  (Btw this is my first fic for the spn fandom, yay!)

Gabriel awoke to the radio clock blasting out the day’s merry Christmas song, if it wasn’t bad enough to have one play the day before it was almost as if the music got louder each day leading up to Christmas.

The trickster let out a long suffering groan, rolling over to pull his cherry coloured pillow over his head, hands pushing to try and drown out the next line of “IT’S CHRISTMAS”. He racked his brain to try and remember last year and if it was as difficult as this.  
After what seems like hours the song finally dies down, and the voice of the radio presenter rings out in his usual chatter. With another groan, the archangel rolls away from the bedside and stars up at the roof of his bed, willing himself to step out of his mountain of silk bedding. He counts in his head, readying himself. One, two, three- with a grunt he pushes himself up and away. His feet hit the cold floor with a thump, sending a shiver up his spin, he quickly hugs his arms around himself, muttering under his breath about the bores of winter.  
As if just remembering he was awesome, he snaps his fingers to heat up the room to a liveable temputure, letting out a hum and making a note to thank himself later with some candy canes.  
He stands up, snapping his fingers again: now fully dressed, red jumper and all, Gabriel makes his way over to his kitchen. But stops after a few steps at a thought, maybe he should drop in on the Winchesters? It was, after all, Christmas.

Gabriel pulled himself up straight, putting on his best smile, he raised one arm, fingers together and snaps. The room snap until it twists into his new destination.

The room was empty when he appears in it, trying to hide his disappointment at no one being able to witness his brillant entrance he glances around. He spots the small decorates that looked as if someone had thrown them all over the place. Gabriel let out a chuckle at the image it created; most likely the giant was more with the holiday spirit than the loverboy.  
His eyes stop on the Christmas tree, it stood out against the darken room, lights had been left on, not only illuminating the presents that lay underneath but making the tree sparkle in a joyous way.  
“Would you look at that” he muttered, the lights made the room glow: Gabriel remembers another reason why this holiday had been on of his favourites…

Slowly, ever so slowly, he walks towards it, reaching out a hand to prod at one of the ornaments, his huffed laugh echoes around the room as he listens to the jiggling of it.  
He glances to the top, only just noticing the black-winged angel, clothed in a trenchcoat and blue tie. The image of the two brothers bickering over such a thing made him break the silence with a full laugh, the corners of his eyes creassing up with each laughter.  
The laughs dies down, and soon his eyes wonder again. His gaze drops to the presents below, until he crouches down to inspect each one: his look turned to fondness at each coloured shape.  
Each one seems to have a colour code to who it belongs to, green and black for Dean, white with brown mooses on for Sam (that was probably Dean’s idea) and, Gabriel’s smile grew at the blue and gold, for Castiel. He holds back a laugh as he then spots one present with a bee sticker on, cute.

Gabriel smile drops, he was hoping he would have just dropped in, done his part and play his games, and be done with the season. But now, as no one was here, he was left to see the ‘behind the scenes’ as he liked to call it…  
A golden box catches his downward gase, he frowns, wondering who on earth this one could belong to. He reaches out, his curiosity getting the better of him, and freezes, breath catching in his throat.

Gabriel bring the present closer, cradling the present between each palm, his fingers brush along the red ribbon that decorated the golden box, he knew. He knew that it was for him. He couldn’t do anything than stare at it, astonishment took over him, bowing his head as he bottled it all away like usual.  
His fingers find the tag; he twists it in his hand as he works up the courage to look at the name written on it. He took a breath, ignoring the stone that had settled in his stomach, and turned it over.

'Sam’ was written in large letters, the ink set out from the white paper, and Gabriel forgot how to breath again. Slowly, with each breath, he pushed at the emotions crawling up his throat, he’s too awesome for crying, he thought to reassure himself.

Gabriel didn’t even flinch as the lights where flicked on, he kept hugging his present as if it was going to be ripped out of his gasp any moment. Silence rang out before footsteps could be hear coming closer to him. The archangel raises his head, blinking at the smiling face of the taller hunter.  
“Merry Christmas Gabriel” the giant whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over the room.

Maybe this Christmas wasn’t going to be that bad, Gabriel thought, as he returned the ever growing grin.


End file.
